crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fear of Me
Late at night, when you're all alone, do you feel as if you are being watched? When you drive home at night and stop at a light, do you look out your window and think there is something out there? When you go for a walk at night, can you hear a noise from behind you, but when you turn to look, there's nothing there? You should. There have been many cases over the years of rapes and killings at night, where the victim is horribly mangled. Their bones have been broken and their skin is a bloody mess. Sometimes they are alive, but not usually. They like to run; they think they are fast, but the killer will stalk them until they get tired. Then he strikes. Many times, they like to scream for help. Most of the time, they are dead before they hit the ground. The stupid ones scream. You see, the killer is smart. He picks his targets when they are alone and unprotected. The killer is very smart. He tricks them very easily. He is a crafty guy who can use deception to his full advantage. This is what makes him so deadly. Nobody ever sees it coming; he makes it that way. You see, the killer tricks people with his appearance. To the normal eye, he is a simple 14 year old boy. He has a few features that would give him away though, but he does not care, for nobody has ever dared to recount their stories if he does leave them alive. The killer is a sadistic one. Like I said, he has a few features that would give him away. The first one is a walking cane with a carving of the head of a snake missing its nose. The second is a glowing gold ring on his left hand. Sometimes, the killer will leave it on the ground and wait for somebody to find it so he can strike. The third is the scariest of all: his head and face. His hair is wild and unkempt, his cheeks have small hairs growing on them, and his eyes are the eyes of a liar. His eyes can be calm and deceptive, or angry and crazy. One happens before the other. The killer is handsome. Yes, I said handsome; he is quite good-looking. If only his hair was a bit better, maybe he would be loved and cherished in the outside world. He wishes for that sometimes, then he remembers how he was treated by everyone. His parents hated him and cast him out, his schoolmates also rejected him, God put him on the earth to receive pain, so he began to give it back. The killer is hateful. As a final warning to all who are brave enough to venture outside at night alone, if you hear the tapping of a cane on the road ahead or see a young male off in the distance, run. Go to the nearest house you can and get inside. He might strike there, but you would often be safe. By now you're wondering, who exactly I am. Well, the simple answer to this burning question is this final line. I am fear, and I've found you. Category:Dismemberment